Overlaping Realms
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place where our last crossover left off, Hawkmoth finds a way to link into Lyoko's limitless power supply and goes a little insane with a newly akumatized puppet named Hacker to send monsters in from Lyoko to wreak havoc on Paris, and during Halloween no less !
1. Chapter 1

Overlapping Realms

Synopsis: Taking place from where BSA and myself. The virtual world leaks over into the physical, infecting everything it touches. Video games come to life. At first glance everyone feels they're simply hallucinating, until the characters take upon a life of their own, terrorizing townsfolk in their wake.

Chapter 1-Sam Hain Around the Corner

It was a particularly fantastic time to be Parisian. This season tended to bring out the artist, craftmakers, jewelers and the like. They drew the tourists and indigenous potential buyers to their booths, tempting them with gorgeous trinkets, songs, dances, desserts and poetry. Indeed, it was a magnificent time to be alive.

Sissi had her eye on a black cat ring for Odd for Christmas. He had been stuck to her like glue through the whole Artisian Fair. Luckily he got distracted just long enough for Sissi to make a deal with the jeweler. She kept the beautiful trinket hidden from her sweetie. 'Just wait until Christmas.', she thought, with a bit of a giggle. 'I wonder what's so funny. Hmm. Must be an inside joke. Oh, well.', Odd thought, dismissing any idea he might have had on Sissi's amusement. He interwove his arm with her's, coming in close for a sideways hug. The two laughed and joked together, followed closely by Aelita, Jeramie, Yumi, Lily, Taelia, Ulrich and William. It was a perfect evening until Aelita had a vision. 'XANA's broken free again. I don't know how he bypassed the firewall but he overcame it and he's brought an armada. To make matters worse, Hawkmoth incorporated the assistance of an akumatized puppet called Hacker. XANA doesn't know Hawkmoth now has digital access and is soon gaining digital power. Who knows what chaos could ensue ?', she said, shivering. Normally Aelita was very stalwart and barely cried. Seeing Lyoko dissolve from the virus and monsters locked away escaping into the real world gave her a sense of dread and vulnerability. 'Your visions have never led us wrong. Let's hail our friends for help. If there was a time we needed them, now is that time.', Jeramie said, whipping out his cell and calling Adriene, then Marinette, and finally Chloe. The trio called the Totally Spies and the Totally Spies got a hold of the Tapwater Titans. Again, yes, yes, the gang was going to be all there, once more for a throw down of unreal, surreal, phantasmagorical proportions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Paris is Being Eaten

Hacker's talent had given him the destructive capacity to unleash real worms upon Paris. They were grotesque in their outward appearance, bearing scissor-like maws to devour everything in their path. Their girth didn't seem to impede their path of obliteration. They moved faster than light. As awe-inspiring as they were they were truly ugly to behold. Some Parisiens hid in the sewers to stay away from any noticing onlookers. They were far out of sight, away from the melee the digital worms were causing. 'Man, what this place needs is a good bug spray. No offense, Honeybee, Ladybug.', Chat Noir said, after being hailed. Ladybug smirked and Honeybee nearly laughed. Yet the trio knew this scenario was entirely grave in scope.

'I have a new invention that links directly with Lyoko's morphing tech. Remember our avatars ? We'll be able to roam around in the natural world in that form !', Jeramie stated, using a device that was no bigger than a lapel pin. 'How do they work ?', Yumi marveled. Others were chatting amongst themselves at how brilliant Jeramie's latest gadget was. 'Just push the button. The signal will link to Lyoko and we'll morph here, just like we would in the virtual world.', he said. One by one, each of them pushed their button and transformed, upgraded with new tech and new gear. 'Awww, yeah ! Sweet !', Odd said, checking out his new catsuit and bungee tail like whip. 'That's pretty chic. Can't go wrong with a sleek design like that.', Chat Noir complimented. Odd grinned dazzlingly. It wasn't the time for small talk or idle chatter. The worms had to go or Paris would be eaten from existence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Defensive Manuevers

Good thing the digital worms weren't that intelligent. Hacker was the master marionettier; the worms, merely his puppets. XANA had no idea that Lyoko had been unleashed in the natural world as well, until it was too late. When he awoke, he was still imprisoned due to the firewall, but Hacker's code dissolved that. 'When I get my hands on Hawkmoth, he's going to wish I never met him !', he vowed, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth vengefully. His vendetta would be a poison tipped arrow; smooth, swift, clean-cut, and deadly.

Everyone fanned out to cover more ground, pairing off into twos. The worms were focused on the targets in front of them, so they were blind to a rear assault. At first, they felt they had this victory in the bag with the number of worms being sent into oblivion, but Hawkmoth was only getting started with his destrada. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-More Mayhem Typing away on his keyboard, Hacker summoned even more monsters, and it looked like everyone was in a bit of a pickle. Horribly outnumbered, the youngest of the Warriors began to start to lose faith and wanted to run and hide. 'Look, I know this is scary. The odds are insurmountable, but we have better weapons than just our upgrades. Don't worry ! We'll think of something !', Ulrich convinced his younger friends. Some were still a little shaky but he went to saddle up beside them and hug them, something he rarely did unless the situation called for an extra boost of reassuring. 'We can do this. Somehow, we'll knock these baddies down. We've done it before, we'll do it again.', Angela stated, stalwartly.

'Agreed.', Nanette and Gina both stated.

'But, there's too many of them !', Tara stated in a panic, shivering, her knees knocking and locking together in a stance of pure petrification. Sissi stood by her and put her arm around her. 'Look, we're all in this together. Even girls like you can be tough. I've seen you pack quite a wallop. Personally I think you've got a tiger in your heart. I'll be beside you the whole way.', she reassured her. 'We *all* will.', Marinette quipped as she and her friends took down more video game monsters. The monster mash was only just beginning. Too many tricks, and not enough tricks, but still, it was turning out to be quite the eerie Halloween. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Pincer Move

It was a risky manuever, but the small battalion was finally able to pin Hawkmoth against a wall. Hacker had been defeated and his akuma contained. He was no longer a marionette to be controlled by Hawkmoth's suggestions but a gangly Russian teenager that was seriously reconsidering his life choice as a blackhat and thinking more along the lines of becoming a white hat.

'I can still manipulate code ! I don't need a stooge to assist me !', Hawkmoth bellowed. Just then, a spear came out of nowhere and impaled Hawkmoth on the spot. 'The only deity here is ME.', XANA growled, his teeth glinting in the moonlight, ferally. Hawkmoth gasped, slumping over, finally exhaling his last breath. There were no other elements to control, though. All the characters from the video game world had been exhausted. The worms were dust in the wind, never to be retrieved, not even as fragmented data. 'You lot have won this time. Don't think Hawkmoth's demise gives you a reprieve. I *will* have my ultimate vengence, and Sissi, you will rule by my side as Queen. Just you wait and see.', XANA said. It was unusual that he had exhausted himself so quickly in that one move, but it had taken so much of his power to simply disrupt his prison. The MPs and Overseers locked him in a cypher prison, not even XANA could break free from that, because only they knew the code and Aelita recieved a complex numerical key to the cypher cell as a safety precaution and backup. 


	6. Epilogue (and TBC)

~*~Epilogue~*~

Hawkmoth dissolved into tiny white butterflies. The staff that killed him dissipated. The Warriors were still a bit stunned and stumped at what had happened. 'I don't think Hawkmoth is gone for good. Knowing him, he probably has a back up plan.', Honeybee said. 'That's...a good thing though, right ? Means we're still in the crime fighting biz !', Chat Noir said, putting a oddly positive spin on a morbid subject. Ladybug and Honeybee laughed, bid everyone adieu before their powers ran out and went their separate ways. 'I wonder why they do that ?', one of the Tapwater Titans mused aloud. 'Humm, the world may never know.', another child responded. Sure, Hawkmoth had been vanquished, for the moment, and XANA had been sealed in a cypher that was unbreakable. It was no guarantee that some other evil was waiting to pounce. At least now, all of them could enjoy a hassle free Halloween with plenty of treats and none of the tricks. It was precisely what they needed after a long, hard day of kicking bad guy butt.

To Be Continued...Possibly ?


End file.
